


Echoes

by PhenomenalBrat



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, LGBT, Memories, The cursed lake, damie - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, greif
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: In the aftermath of Danis death, Jamie cycles through some old memories as she sits at the edge of the lake with Owen.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Echoes

Jamie could hear the echoes of her own screams as she sat at the edge of the lake. Her throat felt tense and hoarse from yellow. She had tried and failed three times now. Her lovers' body lay unretrieved at the bottom of this accursed lake. 

Over head the clouds had begun to gather in the sky and droplets of rain fell, chilling her body where she sat.

"Da-Dani-" She whispered her beloved name into the steadily darkening sky. 

The sound of another car pulling up near the property after about 20 minutes finally pulled her attention away from the lake.

"Jamie? Dani?" She heard Owen voice yelling for them...He called for them both but there was only her. " _ You, me, Us"  _ but Dani had not taken her soul...at least not in that way. So here she sat...alone and cold growing dizzy under the chill as the sun fell. 

Owen finally reached where she sat. "Owen."

"Jamie." He seemed confused as he looked around. "Dani called yesterday. She sounded strange and- All she talked about was protecting you and-"

Jamie's eyes traveled towards the lake. "She's gone." The admission sucked all the air out of Jamie's lung and she found herself needing to lie back as exhaustion finaly took her.

"Jamie? Hey-" Owen's voice called her name as she lay there, with her eyes drifting closed and perhaps it was delirium but she was sure she could hear Dani's voice. She wanted nothing more than to follow after Dani and reach her somehow.

" _ Let me Show you."  _ Dani's voice coaxed her 

**. . . .**

**(12 years earlier)- Bly Manor**

_ Jamie lay in the bed next to Dani. The night before had been adventurous for both of them had led to a pleasurable turn that found them tangled in the sheets. Dani sighed as she lay in Jamie's arm and not for the first time since meeting the beautiful young Au'Par Jamie had the thought that this might be the warmest and most relaxing woman she'd ever met. _

_ "You're thinking too hard, " Dani's quiet voice interrupted Jamie's thoughts.  _

_ "Not hardly, Poppins," Jamie joked lightly as she looked down at her lover. _

_ Dani laughed at the effectionate nickname that had become in its own way, Jamie's own version of saying 'I love you' to her. "I can feel the wheels turning in your head." Dani informed her as she moved,turning to straddled Jamie where she lay. Dani's eyes held a questioning concern as she leaned forward to cup Jamie's face carefully and kissed her softly. "Relax." She told Jamie as she pulled back. _

_ "Relax?" _

_ "Yeah. Let me show you." Dani's gentle voice coaxed as she kissed the side of Jamie's neck. _

_ Jamie groaned appreciatively at the feel of Danis lips on her skin. Very nice. Relax indeed… _

**. . . .**

**(Present)**

"Hey. Jamie? Come on. Stay with me." Owen's voice broke through to her consciousness, drawing her back to the present. 

Jamie coughed a little and shivered as she opened her eyes. Owen was looking at her concerned. "The lake...she's-"

Owen stood up running over to the edge of the water. "What!?"

"Owen!"

"We have to-" 

_ "We have to get your first Christmas just right." Dani's voice caressed the side of Jamie's face as they walked around the patch of trees on a camp site. The sky was dim and the sunset had begun brushing over the lake edge. _

The memory pushed at her now as she watched Owen flail about desperately and confused. 

"She at the bo-"

Jamie shivered where she sat on the ground. Why couldn't Dani have at least taken her too? She was dead inside right now anyways. One day she might grow to understand but today was not that day. Today's memories were just too fresh. The remembered happiness just made the present all the more painful…

"Jamie...we need to…" Owen was speaking…

I was already falling back...I wanted to be with Dani.

**_TBC_ **

Thank you for reading…

Please leave Questions, comments, Kudos or constructive criticisms. 


End file.
